1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal displaying device for displaying vehicle information such as vehicle speed, engine rotational speed and the like by projecting an image light from a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional liquid crystal displaying device as shown in FIG. 18, a small-sized bulb 110 such as a halogen lamp, metal halide lamp or the like is used as a light source of a liquid crystal displaying panel 100. In the conventional device, the bulb 110 is inserted into a reflector 120 from the back side of the same. The light radiated from the bulb 110 is reflected from the reflector 120 and become a parallel light, which is diffused by a diffusion panel 130 and transmitted to the liquid crystal displaying panel 100.
However, a small-sized light bulb 110 such as the halogen lamp or metal halide lamp is expensive. On the other hand, an inexpensive bulb such as an incandescent lamp or a xenon (Xe) lamp is much larger in size, and it is impossible to insert the bulb from the back side of reflector 120 in the conventional structure without necessarily sacrificing the function of the reflector 120.
It has been considered that a large-sized bulb may be inserted from the front side of the reflector 120, however it would take much more installation time than the bulb inserted from the rear side of the reflector.